Old Friends and New Enemies
Old Friends and New Enemies is the first mission in the Danger Rising DLC of Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "Sheldon needs to meet, but refuses to say why over comms." It's advised to bring an assault rifle. Walkthough Get to the dock and investigate it The mission starts at Costa Consuelo. In-game time is reset to night. Tom arrives in an Army of Chaos Pugilista SUV and asks you to drive to El Lucero. Rico immediately wants to know what this is about and Tom explains that he got a tip from an old friend: Maria Kane. The road entrance to the pier is blocked by a cargo trailer truck, so the objective is to leave the car in a parking lot and investigate on foot. While following Tom, Rico comments that Tom looks like thinks he's cool with a shotgun (Tom has brought a PBX Auto-Slug 4) and Tom responds that "I'm not letting you do all the work this time, kid." Out of nowhere, the comms will activate with a female voice shouting "Attack!" A few Agency agents open fire with Niagara 9mm Bullpups. Kill them. They grapple around, but other than that they do not pose a significant threat. Once they're dead, Tom mentions that the grappler must now be standard issue (revealing that previously Rico must have been the only agent who had one). The next objective is to investigate the docks. The guys find an Agency C3 Canvasback Hovercraft parked at the dock and run over to it. Approaching it triggers a cut-scene. The cut-scene shows the men running to the hovercraft. They are remotely seen by someone called Miller. They jump into the hovercraft and use a computer on board to learn more about the situation. It turns out that the Agency is tracking Rico by tracking the 3 million dollar grappler. Rico refuses to take it off. Tom points out that the small hovercraft couldn't have had enough range to travel to Solís on its own and that there must be a "mother ship" nearby. He suggests to try to deactivate the tracking from there. Rico then notices that there's a new piece of equipment mounted on a wall among some weapons. He comments that the Agency has got the hoverboard prototype working. They look at its schematics on the computer and Rico grabs it. Tom then finds the "mother ship" on the radar screen and then looks at it with binoculars, because it's that close. It's a giant submarine. The cut-scene ends and it's now morning. The giant submarine is now even closer. Learn to use new equipment The player is instructed (on screen) to activate the hoverboard. The hoverboard starts out with some speed, but soon slows down. There are several boats and buoys nearby, so use those to pull yourself forward. Rico comments that it's a little wobbly. Steer clear of the water mines. The next objective is to arrive at a big unguarded floating platform with some Agency equipment. Tom bets that "One of those Sequoia mag-slugs would get those crates in the water real fast.", so the next objective is to find one. Conveniently, there's a weapon crate in the middle of the platform with a single Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug. Grab it. The next objective is to use it to blast the 4 shipping containers into the sea. Tom then points out that there are "electro-mag cables laid out" towards the submarine. Use the hoverboard over that. It makes the hoverboard move a lot faster and more stably. There's a couple of points where the "cable" just ends and there are 5 mines between the ends of the cable. You need to jump over these. There are instructions on screen about that. The mission ends when Rico arrives at the USS Watchdog. At the end of the mission The mission ends at the final buoy where the "electro-mag cable" ends, but this instantly triggers information about the USS Watchdog. Tom sends some intel about the submarine to Ricos AR lens. At this point the player is in free-roam, but the next objective is to destroy/disable the submarine, so that can count as the next mission. Trivia *The 3 million dollar price of the grappler is surely out dated, because Rico has received upgrades from Dimah and, even if we assume that those upgrades were Agency sanctioned, he also significantly improved it at Solís. So the in-universe price of Rico's specific grappler would be noticeably more. *That's a pretty big coincidence that Tom mentioned the Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug only a moment before Rico finds it. *In a way, the Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug is also a reward for this mission. The weapon doesn't unlock at the supply drop, but the player is introduced to a weapon crate that is guaranteed to always spawn it. Gallery Old Friends and New Enemies (Drive to El Lucero).png|Drive to the El Lucero dock. Old Friends and New Enemies (ambush).png|Ambush. Old Friends and New Enemies (investigate the docks).png|Investigate the docks. Hoverboard prototype schematics.png|Hoverboard schematics. Old Friends and New Enemies (Tom spots the first submarine).png|Tom spots the USS Watchdog. Old Friends and New Enemies (use the hoverboard).png|Use the hoverboard. Old Friends and New Enemies (get yourself a Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug).png|Get yourself a Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug. Old Friends and New Enemies (jump over the mines).png|Jump over the naval mines. JC4 tip (hoverboard basics).png|See more tips at Just Cause 4 General gameplay tips. Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Danger Rising